


My life was nothing like you think

by LitraPalia14



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Mystery, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 10:24:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1144848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LitraPalia14/pseuds/LitraPalia14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haruhi is not her real name. Ranka is not her real father and Kotoko was never her mother yet they both look like her mother and father. No one now shes a girl not even the Host Club. Will they ever find out that shes actually a girl using a wig, with secrets that even Kyoya s blood would turn cold after hearing?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This was one of my fist stories (that`s not an excuse just a Warning)

Hi my name is Haruhi Fujioka, … no my actual name is Amane Fujioka.

Haruhi let`s go back to the house. Haruhi? Did she had mistaken me again? ''Kotoko.'' I called. The woman looked at me confused she's the split image as my mother. ''I`m Amane. You mistook me for Haruhi.'' I said innocently, the woman looked at me with a horrified look on her face. ''No, No, No, Nooooo!'' She started screaming, She throw me inside the car and headed towards my house, the country`s kingdom. As soon as we arrived to the castle she stepped of the car and started running towards it, I tried calling for her but it was no use. The castle was in flames and I was certain that no one survived that fire.

My mother had a twin and my father had a twin it was kind of strange but my dad's twin married my mother's twin. And so as a result me and my cousin look exactly alike except for the fact that I`m a girl and he`s a boy we two were born in the same day, time and year. After the death of my parent`s cousin and aunt Ranka took care of me, he is my father`s twin. Oddly enough he accepted me after what happened.

The fire wasn't an accident it was obviously made by someone with full access to the castle, It was obvious to me, when I turned 10 I had figured out who made the fire it was kotoko my mother`s twin I didn't want to accept it, so… I buried it in my mind and never told anyone. I won't tell I`m the descendant I just can't but… I will never say why to anyone either.

Back to the present:

And that`s why I enrolled to Ouran`s academy with the name of my cousin Haruhi Fujioka.

''There are 4 libraries at this school, but why is it so noisy everywhere. Seriously if you don't feel like studying just go home!'' Pouted Haruhi as she walked through the school halls looking for a quiet place to study. Before my mother was queen she actually wanted to be a lawyer, I want to be a lawyer just like my mother not because she couldn`t be one and I'm gonna do what she could never could it is because of my own desire and thanks to my scholarship.

''Third music room… this is probably the only place left for me to study.'' When I opened the door, there was the Host club. ''Welcome.'' Said the Host`s. '' Oh, it`s a guy, no fun.'' Said the twins. Twins that word it brought so many memories both happy and sad ones. But what happened in the past stays in the past what use does it makes remembering it will never change. ''Watch your mouth. He is our important guest even if he is a guy.'' Said the tall blond. ''You are the new student Haruhi fujioka, you are the commoner that entered Ouran tanks to your scholarship.'' Said the black haired glasses guy. ''Thank you for reminding me who I am?'' Said Haruhi. How does he now? ''Our school doesn't fit for commoners , so if you don't have a lot of nerve, you can`t get a scholarship here.'' Did he just call me a commoner with a lot of nerve? Rude Bastard. ''I never would have though the rumored student would be so openly gay'' said the tall blond ''Openly what!?''

Suddenly the tall blond started talking about something of heroes and stuff. '' So in what type of guy are you into? the Loli-Shota type, the wild type, the cool type, the little devil type, or maybe you're into a guy like me?" Said the tall blond putting his finger under my chin. ''You misunderstood I just was-'' tried to explain Haruhi before being cut off by the tiny blond. ''Haru-chan are you a hero?'' ''Who gave you permission to call me Haru-chan!'' Snapped Haruhi as the tiny blond cried running towards the tall and quiet black haired guy.

''Please excuse me.'' Said Haruhi trying to get out of there but tripped and the base behind her fell as she tried to catch it. ''Now you have done it commoner!'' Said the twins in unison. ''That base was supposed to be a feature for the school auction.'' Said the twin in the right. ''What will we do we were going to start the bidding at 8 million yen…'' Said the twin in the left. ''Eight million.'' Haruhi almost died when she heard that. '' I will pay you back.'' ''With what money you couldn't even afford the school's uniform.'' Said the twins in unison. ''Have you ever heard of this saying Haruhi. When in Rome do as the Romans do. From today onwards you are the Host Club`s dog.'' Said Tamaki. ''Yes, but with that kind of way of paying back you wouldn't be able to leave the Host Club until graduation.'' Said Kyoya bluntly. Doesn't he have any sense of pity, or any at all? ''isn`t another way to pay you back faster?'' Asked Haruhi. ''Only if you become a Host and get 100 customers somehow to request you but with does looks that's close to impossible. It`s a pity it isn't every day that God creates a person beautiful in both inside and outside.'' Said Tamaki while hugging himself. ''Do it might make some kind of difference if we take your glasses of.'' Said one of the twins.

Time skip:

Haruhi opened the curtains of the dresser and had the male's uniform on. ''Haruhi you look so cute!'' Said Honey. ''Are you sure I can keep this?'' Asked Haruhi. ''You should have said so earlier.'' Said one of the twins. ''From today on forward you are a Host!'' Stated Tamaki.

After the Host Club ended I walked home. When I entered the house I noticed Ranka wasn't there I was half sad and half happy. I would feel lonely if he wasn't here. I should bath. I took some clothes and went to the bathroom. I stripped of my closes and stared at the mirror and took of my wig my hair was the same color as the wigs only that my hair color was shinier. My hair had only been cut it twice in my life once that my biological mother cut it and the other one was when I was 10 years old. After that I didn't cut it no matter what and so my hair grew 10 feet long, after all I did promise her I wouldn't. Then I took of what was binding my breast so that they didn't show. I personally don`t think that much about appearance but I promised I wouldn't forget what I am. It really doesn't matter if people now I`m a girl but I can`t take risks.

After I took a shower and left the bathroom I studied till 10:00 pm. I need to go sleep. I went to the bathroom and took off my contacts. I looked at the mirror and stared at my neck it had a tiny red heart on it. The only thing that could prove who I was… I washed my face and went to sleep.

Next day:

The alarm clock sounded which means it`s 5:00 am in the morning. Normally if Ranka was here I had to make breakfast, but he wasn`t at the house most of the time, so that means I could go to the roof today I went to the roof and took of the wig that I even had to put on when I slept (because Ranka couldn't now) and started to sing a song my mother would always sing to me when I was little. I loved that song it felt as if she was here with me again.

It was 7:00 am and I had already bathed and dressed up for school. I walked until I arrived to school. I went to the music room and as expected no one was there. I went to my classroom and no one was there either. I seated on my chair to wait but the next thing I knew…

''Ha-ru-hi~ '' called both twins. Haruhi opened her eyes and asked. ''What do you want?'' ''We are bored.'' Said the twins in unison. ''What hour is it?'' Asked Haruhi.''12:00am.''Said Kaoru. ''What?! Why didn't you guy`s woke me up?'' Asked Haruhi as she throbbed of irritation. ''You looked so peaceful while sleeping so we didn't woke you.'' They said bluntly. ''Thanks a lot guy`s I missed the first periods. Now you have to make up for it. Lend me the notes you guy`s made.'' Commanded Haruhi. '' No way, It is you're your fault for not waking up, but… we might lend them to you if you let us pay a visit to your house.'' Said the twins in unison. ''No way! I will ask someone else.''

Hikaru: ''Come on Haruhi.''

Haruhi: ''No''

Kaoru: ''Please~ ''

Haruhi: ''No''

Both twins: ''Come on, one visit won`t hurt.''

Haruhi: ''No way.''

'' Let`s solve this with a game, then.'' Said the twins.''What?'' Said Haruhi confused. ''It`s a penalty game if you lose, you let us go to your house but if you win we lend you our notes.'' The twins said in unison. ''Fine, what game.'' ''Which is Hikaru game.'' Said the twins in unison. ''that's the stupidest game I have ever heard of…'' murmured Haruhi. ''What do you have a problem with it?'' asked the twins in unison. '' No, it's just that I don`t see the point of it. Just get over with it already.'' Said Haruhi bluntly.

The twins placed their hats on their heads and mixed with each other.

''So which one of us is Hikaru?'' ''The one in the left is Kaoru and the one in the right is Hikaru.'' Said Haruhi. ''Oh, oh you got it wrong.''

''No I now I`m right, you two may look similar but are very different.'' Said Haruhi. Both twins looked at Haruhi shocked, but then they started to look at Haruhi with a mischievous smile. There was no way they would let this chance slip they had to go to her house. ''Haruhi~ '' Called Kaoru.''What.'' Asked Haruhi knowing something was up. ''If you don`t let us go to your house tomorrow we would not lend you our notes.'' Said the twins in unison. ''Fine I will ask someone else.''

Both twins ran of the class room and went to the office and the next thing you knew they were making an announcement. ''This is the Hitachiin twins making an announcement. If anyone lends Haruhi the notes from the first period to Hauhi, we will make sure to make your life a living hell. Got that!''

As a result no matter how many times Haruhi asked for the notes no one would lend the notes to her. So in the end… ''Fine! You guys can come to my house on Saturday.''

Later in the Host club:

''So Kao-chan Hika-chan, what was all of that about?''Asked Honey. ''We are lending our notes to Haruhi in exchange of her letting us visit her house tomorrow.'' The twins said in unison. ''Can we go to?''Asked Honey. ''No way.''

Honey went running towards Haruhi and asked, ''Haruhi can I go to?~ '' ''Why not this two are already ruining my weekend.'' Said Haruhi bluntly. Tamaki that was at the other side of the room twitched when he heard that. ''Haruhi let me go too.'' He cried while showing his puppy face.

In the end every one tagged along and agreed that they would be visiting her tomorrow at 3:00 pm

After the Host Club ended:

Haruhi`s Pov:

''What a head age…'' Haruhi walked until she arrived to her house. She climbed up the stairs and took her key`s out to unlock the door. ''What? The door is unlocked, Maybe Ranka arrived. No he never lets the door open…'' When Haruhi opened the door she fell on her knees. Her face was shocked, it showed horror. It started raining there was thunder again but this time she couldn`t hear it. The room was a mess, blood shaded everywhere. ''The seal!'' She ran to her room and took out a piece of wood that was carved on to her bed in there a tiny box was lying, she opened it fastly and calmness returned to her eyes when she saw a neckless with a tiny silver key on it. ''So they found out that it was here…I just hope they don`t now I exists.'' She murmured. ''Ranka…'' She murmured again with horror returning to her eyes. She went running to the living room where the blood was shaded.


	2. Chapter 2

''Ranka…'' She murmured with horror returning to her eyes. She went running to the living room where the blood was shaded. ''Whe- whe…re is h- he?''Haruhi`s voice was shaking, she was horrified to know what had happened to him. She walked towards the kitchen and saw pool of blood, blood that was around a body a body she couldn't distinguish anymore. A knife was stabbed in the chest of the body, cut`s all over the body, the only way she could now it was Ranka was because of the last word`s he wrote, wrote with his blood on the floor. She`s alive. ''She- she`s… alive…'' As Haruhi read those words she looked at him horrified. Then she repeated them but this time with a smirk on her face. ''You hated me that much…? Even when I didn't do anything you have always hated me. When you took me for the first time you locked me up in that room for 5 years…the worst years of my life. How weird because, even when you did all of those thing`s to me I never once hated you, in fact you were my most precious person; but if that's true then my heart must be made out of stone, why is it that I only feel a little lonely I feel sad, I feel as if I`m alone again but why is it that I won't cry this- this is the same , the same as in that day my parent`s , Kotoko and Haruhi died why didn't cry that day. I feel so sad but why won't tears come out? I haven't cried since…as long as I can remember. My chest hurt`s…''

Haruhi stood up, she looked at Ranka`s body pained. ''I feel bad for you, the only family you have left that will remember you is me, that means that no one will cry for you.''

Meanwhile:

It had stopped raining. The twins, Honey-sempai, Mori-Sempai, Kyoya-Senpai, and Tamaki-Sempai where outside in a black limo. ''Boss, why are we in front of Haruhi`s house?'' Asked the twins. ''I would like to know that too.'' Said Kyoya throbbing in irritation. ''Well I thought that since tomorrow we would be staying for only a little while we might as well stay here for a sleepover .'' said Tamaki. ''Yeah, sure you are just making up excuses.'' Said the twins in unison. ''Yeah, and what if I am, I am just worried he might be having a diet of carrot rice, the horror.'' Said Tamaki with a face horrified with only the sound of it. ''Now let`s go out there and ask him nicely if we can stay over.'' Commanded Tamaki.''HI~!'' Replied The twins and Honey.

The Host`s stepped out of the car and Tamaki ordered them to form a line he gave a huge speech on how to not embarrass Haruhi. When he was done they all walked up stairs and when they went to knock the door it cracked open. The lights were off and the Host`s walked in. ''Haruhi~!'' The twins called in unison.

Haruhi`sPov:

I had just finished cleaning the blood stains when I heard the door get open. ''Are they back?'' Then I heard familiar voices call my name. ''What are they doing here?!'' I murmured surprised. I had no idea of what to do with Ranka`s body, I was in front of Ranka`s body in the kitchen. I had blood all over my closes, and bruises all over my hands because of the broken glass I had picked up.

With the Host`s:

Tamaki turned on the lights, everything was clean and spotless. ''Maybe she`s not home.~ '' Said Honey. ''But then why was the door open, someone must have broken in.'' Said the twins in unison. ''Oh no they must have kidnapped Haruhi!'' Cried Tamaki. ''Don`t be an idiot, they probably forgot to close the door.'' Said Kyoya. ''Fine I will believe in you and we will come back tomorrow but if something has happened to Haruhi it will be your fault!'' Snapped Tamaki.

Haruhi`s Pov:

Haruhi took a sigh of relief when the host`s left. ''What should I do with his body?'' Haruhi murmured. Where is it, where's the body? It had vanished, Haruhi looked everywhere but couldn't find it. ''No one was here except for the host`s how can his body…maybe''

10 years ago:

-Ring- A bell sounds, the sound of someone entering a store. A tall man with short hair enters the store and walks towards a table, on the other side there is an employee standing. ''May I help you?'' He asks. ''I need something that will cause immense suffering without making physical harm.''

Employee: ''We do not sell such a thing.-sigh- Tho we do have something, it`s only similar to your description and very dangerous to use. Otaki-adami.''

He said as he took out a black tiny chest. ''How do I use it?''

''Take the box and place it in the middle of a deserted room with no windows or light`s , then read this.' He said as he handed over a very old tiny paper. ''When you read this the paper will turn into dust, when you read this you must put your victim in the room you must stand 3 feet away from the room while reading or you will become dust to. This causes no physical harm but it does cause suffering, so much you would which you were dead, afterwards your victim will be consumed by the soul and demons making it one of their own, this has never fail but f the person does survive more than 4 years, something is bound to happen, tho I don't know what it is since no one has lived through this. Oh and as any other spell you will have to pay a price for using it. You will most likely be turned into one of them after your death in other words stuck in there for eternity, after making there is no turning back.''

The customer bought the item and left the store with a smirk on his face.

''Oh forgot to tell him to not use this with children or something will go wrong.''

Back to the present:

Haruhi`s Pov:

I remember when that happened… I was curious of where he was going so I followed him there, for them to hear that he wanted me dead just like everyone else…''I still feel bad for him, it didn't kill me but he still had to become one of them.'' Now more than ever I can't let people know I`m a girl.

Haruhi looked down at her bruised hands. ''I need to put band-aids on my hands.''

The next day:

-yawn- Haruhi woke up , sat on her bed and looked at the clock.

''5:00 Am. I need to go shopping.'' Haruhi went to the bathroom and stripped of her closes. She took a shower and changed on to a T-shirt, sweat pants and some flip flops and went shopping.

1:30 later Haruhi returned to her house and placed everything where it`s supposed to be.

''I need to study…'' Haruhi looked for her notebooks in her backpack and went to the table to study. While studying she was humming the song her mother sang to her when she was little. After she finished she went to the roof.

''It`s been a while since it`s been this sunny.'' Said Haruhi to herself while looking up to the sky. –Growl- ''Now that I think about it I haven't eaten yet, I will go down and make myself some food.''

Haruhi ate some ramen and seated on the couch and heard the door knock. ''Who is it it`s not 3:00 yet so it can`t be them, Right?'' She said as she opened the door revealing to identical figures. ''What are you two doing here?'' Asked Haruhi throbbing. ''We came two hours earlier.'' Said the twins in unison. ''No kidding now get out and come back in two hours.'' Said Haruhi annoyed. ''No can do we came here earlier so - '' Began Kaoru. '' we could spend more time together.'' Finished Hikaru as both of them entered her house almost forcefully. ''So Haruhi is your father home would like to meet him.'' Asked the twins in unison. Haruhi twitched at the question but then answered. ''No he`s … he`s not here…'' ''Oh and your mother, we would like to see a picture of her.'' Said the twins in unison as they sat on the couch. ''You know what I will just give you two some albums.'' Said Haruhi trying not to sound annoyed. ''Here!'' She said as she handed it over. ''Oh so commoners have this kind of things too!'' Said Hikaru surprised. ''You now commoners as you rich people say are still people an album is something normal to have, we are not aliens.'' Said Haruhi obviously annoyed. ''But your houses are still very small not even an ant fit`s here.'' Said the twins bluntly. Haruhi simply glared at them and gave up.

''Say Haruhi why aren't there any recent photos?'' Asked Kaoru. Haruhi sighed with a hurt look in her face. ''I wonder…'' The twins looked at Haruhi shocked for a moment there even if it was for a slight second Haruhi had looked like a girl. ''You now Haruhi you look a lot like your mother. If you had longer hair you would had look just like a girl.'' Said Hikaru. ''Haruhi on our way here a lady told us a legend of this building.'' Said Kaoru. ''Really? What of?'' Asked Haruhi. ''They say that once in a while a beautiful girl appears on the roof with really long hair and starts to sing a beautiful melody that makes people doze off.'' Said Hikaru. -Pffff - Haruhi had spilled the water she was drinking in Hikaru's face. Haruhi was surprised. ''What was that for!'' Screamed Hikaru. ''Now I need to wipe my face, where is the bathroom?'' Asked Hikaru. ''Over there'' Said Haruhi while pointing in to a door. ''I need to stop going to the roof during the day.'' Murmured Haruhi to herself. ''Did you say something, Haruhi.'' Asked Hikaru. ''Ah no…'' Said Haruhi as she lifted her sigh to look at Hikaru's face. Haruhi noticed that Hikarus hand was not in the bathroom`s knob.

Haruhi`s Pov:

No that`s not the bathroom`s knob! I need to stop him. Haruhi ran towards Hikaru and blocked the door and screamed. ''No! You can't go in there!'' Haruhi was panting and nervous. The twins looked at Haruhi startled and confused.


	3. Chapter 3

Twins Pov:

''No! You can`t go in there!'' Haruhi was panting and nervous. What the Heck is in that room that would make Haruhireact that way? I turned my face towards Kaoru that was staring at Haruhi shocked and confused, then I returned to look at Haruhi and said. ''It`s Ok I won`t enter.'' ''Haruhi looked up into my face with a worried look and said. ''I hope you don`t…''

Haruhi`sPov:

I really hope no one enters that room. They are already big enough to be considered adults, and I don`t want anyone else to get hurt.

-knock, knock- The sound of someone knocking the door. Haruhi slowly turned her face towards the door. ''Coming!'' She shouted. ''The bathroom is there.'' Said Haruhi pointing at a door beside the other one. Haruhi opened the door where the rest of the Host`s where waiting for her to open the door. ''Hi, Haruhi!'' They said as she opened the door annoyed at the sight. The Host`s entered the room and as soon as they entered the room Tamaki shouted. ''What are this two doing here!'' ''They have being here for some time now.'' Sighed Haruhi. ''Why did you two came earlier?!'' Asked Tamaki to the twins. ''The real question is why are you here guy`s 30 minutes earlier?'' Asked The twins in unison. ''Touché.'' Said Tamaki. ''I guess we were all thinking the same.'' Said Honey. ''Yeah but, we got here earlier.'' Said the twins teasingly. Tamaki started to pout at the comment. ''say, did you bring the notes?'' Asked Haruhi to Hikaru.

Hikaru: ''…''

Haruhi: ''You now that`s the main reason why I`m letting you guys here, right.''

Hikaru handed the notebooks to Haruhi and Haruhi opened them. ''You,… you…. CHEATER`S!'' Screamed Haruhi pissed. ''There was obviously nothing to copy since there were no classes in the morning there was a assembly in the morning.'' Said Kyoya. ''Then why din`t tell me anything!'' Asked Haruhi pissed. ''Well it doesn't really concern me.'' Said Kyoya pushing his glasses up as Haruhi glared at him.

''Just of curiosity Kyoya but, why were you coming here half an hour early…'' Asked Tamaki confused. ''You are not the type that necessarily enjoys this kind of stuff.'' Said Tamaki. ''If you knew then why did you dragged me here!'' Asked Kyoya giving Tamaki a deadly glare. Kyoya sighed as he pushed his glasses back up.

''Haruhi I have some questions to ask you.'' Yeah sure. ''Where were you last night?'' Asked Kyoya. ''I was shopping.'' Said Haruhi. Kyoya sighed and said. ''Haruhi, I now you are lying I was actually gonna come in the morning but then came back to my house when I saw you going shopping.''

Haruhi: ''Why do you want to know where I was yesterday so badly?''

Kyoya: ''I find it strange that you have no background. On the first day you came to school I made some research on you but all I found was recent things the oldest I found was from 5 years from now but I didn't found out when you came to live here and you have no old school records except for the school you attended last year.''

Suddenly Haruhi`s face turned serious and the other Host`s were staring at her worried.

Haruhi: ''What else did you found out?'' Asked haruhi

Kyoya: ''There was someone named Haruhi Fujioka but this boy died 10 years ago. Not even I can put my hands on this kind of information but I successfully found out through connections I have.''

Haruhi: ''And what do you want me to do? praise you?''

Haruhi gave him a devilish smirk and said. ''And what did you found out with this kind of information?'' ''All I know is that Haruhi is not your name.'' said Kyoya. ''I wanted to ask you another thing, where is your father?''

''That's not something that concerns you.'' Said Haruhi staring straight at Kyoyas face.

Suddenly the phone starts ringing and Haruhi walks towards it and presses the button for hearing messages out loud.

''A-ma-ne~ '' Said a woman in a playful tone. ''Did you saw the warning I sent? You now I don`t think he loved you at all did you saw what he wrote before he di-

Haruhi had kicked the phone and smashed it against the wall. They just stared at her confused and worried, then Honey came close to her and asked. ''Haruhi, we are friends right? If you have problems you should tell us so we can fix them.'' Haruhi didn't react. ''Haruhi , he`s right if you have problems you should tell us.'' Said Hikaru.

She stood straight her eyes were being covered by her bangs suddenly she made a small smile. She turned around and said. ''Thanks' but… I don`t want you guy`s been dragged into this.'' ''Haruhi if you don`t tell us we are just going to be even more concerned about it.'' Said Tamaki looking at Haruhi worried.

Hikaru`sPov:

Again that face… when he turned around he looked like a girl…just… just like earlier. I turned my head towards Kaoru that was staring at him too and just by looking at him I knew he was thinking just what I was.

Haruhi stared at Tamaki`s face, sighed and said. ''I already said I won`t tell you guy`s so just give it up already!'' ''Fine then we will not talk to you until you tell us!'' Tamaki shouted at Haruhi. ''And I won`t let you enter the Host club in other words you won`t be able to pay the debt.'' Added Kyoya. ''Why do you want to now so badly?!'' Asked Haruhi. ''Because we are your friends and we will help you with whatever problem you are having.'' Said Honey. ''Even if I tell you, this is not a problem you can fix.'' Said Haruhi bluntly. ''I don`t know if we can do something about it or not but whatever it is, I still want you to tell us, it is better than bearing it alone.'' Said Hikaru. ''I have been living like this for years…a few more won't bother me.''

''Liar… if it is true then why do you look like you are about to cry.'' Said Hikaru as he walked Towards Haruhi. Haruhi looked towards the mirror that was beside her and sighed. ''How do I know you actually care.'' ''Because none of us left, and because we were stubborn.'' Replied Hikaru. ''Fine I will tell you but don`t regret it later.'' Said Haruhi.

'' Both of my parent`s had twins and their twins married each other too as a result me and my cousin looked like identical twins there was no difference even the time year and day that we were born were the same. The name of my cousin was Haruhi Fujioka.''

''Then what`s your name?'' Asked Hikaru. ''That`s something I cannot tell you. Not because I don`t trust you guy`s, it`s a curse the reason why…''

''When we were born Kotoko stole something from my mother and ran away with her family to live here in this house. Then 5 years later my mother found Kotoko and convinced her to give it to her. But, Kotoko tried to betray my mother my mother saw this coming so she took my cousin instead of me to our house without Kotoko noticing and before she left she gave me what Kotoko gave to her. When my mother and cousin returned to my house a bomb exploded killing all of them and my father the house was set on fire and Kotoko entered the castle after she found out I wasn`t Haruhi. After that my father`s twin Ranka took me in when I was left orphan but, he blamed me for everything that had happened. As a result he locked me up in a dark room that had a curse.''

''What kind of curse?'' Asked Kyoya. ''Otaki-adami.'' As soon as Kyoya heard this a chill went down his spine as he looked at Haruhi shoked. ''What is that?'' Asked Hikaru confused and surprised at Kyoyas reaction. ''Otaki-adami is part of demon-craft… demon-craft is really dangerous but out of all of them this is the most dangerous one. ''I don`t understand…'' said Hikaru. ''If you are trapped in the room and are an adult your chances of surviving are less than -0 if you are a child you lose your mind, commit suicide or get scars for life but when you put a child under such a curse something always goes wrong. Bujt I`m curious Haruhi you don`t seem to have none of those effects, so how many time were you in there?'' Asked Kyoya.

''Like you said none of those things happened to me. I was trapped in there during 5 years not been able to tell night from day. Seeing things hanging from the ceiling each he opened the door, those times he opened the door I was happy to see even just one ray of light. Black blood dripped from each one of those things and each one of them screamed for help all of them were souls of the people that died because of that curse or of the users of the curse. It was horrible.''

Hikaru looked at Haruhi`s hands and noticed they were covered in band-aids. ''Haruhi what happened to your hands?'' Asked Hikaru. ''I assume this has to do with why you weren`t here yesterday am I right.'' Said Kyoya as he fixed his glasses. ''No, actually you are wrong I was here yesterday when you came.'' Answered Haruhi. ''Really…?'' Said Tamaki. ''I expected as much.'' Said Kyoya. ''Are you going to tell us what happened here yesterday?''

''Yesterday someone broke in and made a mess in here there were broken things and I bruised my hands picking them up.'' Haruhi told them looking at Kyoya strait in the face. ''How did he came in?' Asked Kyoya. ''Kyoya, I can`t now everything.'' Said Haruhi annoyed with the question knowing that he knew something. ''You already know, right? Why are you asking if you know.'' Asked Haruhi. ''Because I have nothing to support my conclusion.''

''He came through the front door.'' Answered Haruhi. ''How your door wasn`t unlocked right.'' Said Kyoya. Haruhi sighed and said ''Ranka came yesterday and the person that broke in killed him.'' Said Haruhi bluntly.

The Host`s stared at Haruhi shocked. Why was he so calm about it? He was expressionless everyone was silent for a moment and then Hikaru broke the silence.

''How can you be so calm about it! Weren't you scared?'' Snapped Hikaru. ''Remember what Kyoya said that if a kid is placed under the curse of Otaki-adami something always goes wrong. Different from other children I didn't suffered any of that because instead I was locked in there during 5 years right now I`m practically fearless. Normally the maximum of time is 4 years but he left me in there for 5 years, I guess I have to be thankful to Ranka for it.'' All of them stared at Haruhi speechless. ''But because he left me in there 5 years he now had to pay the price by not only giving up his soul but his body too.''

Time skip:

The Host`s where all in a limo outside of Haruhi`s house.


	4. Chapter 4

The Host`s where all in a limo outside of Haruhi`s house. Since the moment they entered the limo none of them dared to talk they were either traumatized or shocked. They couldn`t believe he could live like that not telling anyone not having a brake down not crying only the sound of it was enough for someone to feel terrified of being locked up in that room they didn't understand well Haruhi`s position but one thing was for sure, he had a strong will. Suddenly Kyoya broke the silence with a question. ''Hikaru, Kaoru you two arrived to Haruhi`s house earlier, did something happen while we weren`t there?'' ''What?'' Asked the twins in unison as they raised their heads and looked towards Kyoya. ''It`s obvious that we only know about half of Haruhi`s story, if we want to help him we need to at least now more than just half of it. Said Kyoya as if it was obvious all the host`s stared at Kyoya intensely and surprised, they couldn`t believe there was more. ''So Haruhi didn't actually believe in us?'' Asked Hikaru confused with a pained look on his face almost heart breaking. Kaoru just stared at him knowing how hurt he was that the only person they trusted didn't equally trusted them. They couldn`t believe that they actually though they knew Haruhi. ''Calm down, Haruhi just didn't wanted us to get hurt. The thief that killed Ranka, I pretty sure it was actually an assassin.'' Said Kyoya. ''How come…?'' Asked Tamaki. ''I`m not a 100% sure but if I`m right the person that was on the phone must want something from Haruhi.''

''What does that have anything to do with the assassin?'' Asked Tamaki confused. ''Idiot! She obviously contracted the assassin, she practically said so herself; that killing Ranka was just a warning.'' Said KYoya almost shouting at Tamaki for being such an idiot even at the most serious times. ''Then why didn't she killed Haruhi at the moment.'' Asked Hikaru. ''I`m not sure but I have two theories.'' Said Kyoya as all eyes turned towards his way. ''First she doesn't know where Haruhi is. Second she she doesn't know the location of the thing she wants' from Haruhi.'' Explained Kyoya. ''Then why now, why din`t she search for Haruhi earlier?'' Asked Honey almost shouting which surprised the Hosts. ''They probably didn't knew she was alive or her possible location.'' Said Kyoya. ''How is it they found out?'' Asked Honey. ''That`s….''

''Anyway, how are we supposed to help Haruhi if we only know about half of his storie?'' Asked Kaoru. ''For that to happen I need you two to answer me, like I asked earlier did something unusual happen while we weren`t there?'' Asked Kyoya to both twins. ''Actually…'' started Hikaru.

Haruhi`s Pov:

I can`t believe I told them that much can I really trust them? I want to believe in them, but... what if they end up being just like her…? No matter what they can't now my name. At least even if they do find out I`m a girl it will still be ok, but even so the risk is way too big. They must not find out about the seal if they did assassins will come after them too.

Damn why did she have to find out now, how did she found me?! At least if I`m a boy they won`t now but… why now after I actually made some friends. I don`t want to lose them for just some personal issue they have nothing to do with.

Back with the Host`s:

''Is that so…'' Murmured Kyoya while thinking intensely. ''What is?'' Asked Kaoru. ''I hadn`t realized it before because of the shock but…that room is, must have been the one Ranka placed the Otaki-adami on.''

(Author`s note: NO duh! Kyoya since when are you this slow being with Tamaki is starting to affect you!)

''How can you say that so calm! We need to take Haruhi out of there!'' Shouted Tamaki as he opened the door. '' Get in Tamaki…'' Glared Kyoya at Tamaki.'' ''How can you be so-

''Idiot! The curse was lifted when Ranka died the only thing that may remain is Rankas following wish after his death.'' Said Kyoya as Tamaki slowly entered the limo again and closed the door.

Sunday passed in the blink of an eye. Kyoya kept his research on Haruhi. Tamaki on his emo corner pouting. Honey eating cake without the same appetite as he should have. Mori more silent than ever and the Hitachiin`s let`s just say their humor wasn`t the brightest, and their aura was not very bright either.

As for Haruhi…

Haruhi`s Pov:

When I woke up the first thing I did was go to the roof, I really needed some time for myself. I feel so empty little by little all the people I care about are living me alone. ''Ranka you idiot why did you left me alone…I still don`t hate you and I don`t think I`ll ever.'' Murmured Haruhi as she looked up to the sky. Today I sang again but this time I didn't took of my wig. ''Sorry mother if things keep on going like they are I might end up having to forget I`m a girl if I want to live; after all wasn`t me living your last wish?''

''I`m curious even if I`m still afraid of that room, the curse has been lifted so… what is left in there?'' Haruhi left the roof went down stairs and walked towards the door of that room. She was standing in front of the door hesitating. Haruhi slowly opened the door when she did there was just an empty dark room with a box placed in the middle of it. That was not the chest of the Otaki-adami. The Otaki-adami was no longer there meaning it had returned to its rightful owner.

Haruhi slowly walked towards the tiny box that had an old scripting crafted into it, for some reason Haruhi could read it ''A wish after death.'' Murmured Haruhi as she opened the box. When she opened it she saw a tiny card with another old scripting on it. Haruhi took the card and read ''Your name.'' Then she took a look at the back of the card which she read ''Telling means death guessing is a -'' As Haruhi read those words the card and box disappeared from the room.

''So I was right…, that was your final wish…'' Smirked Haruhi painfully.

Next day:

At lunch break I decided that I wanted to study at the Host Club room. When the bell rang I left the classroom first, the twins were both mad at me so I thought it would have been easy to leave alone but…

''Why are you two following me?''Asked Haruhi throbbing of irritation. ''Because you could be in dager.'' Said the twins in unison. ''So? I thought you two were mad at me.'' Said Haruhi bluntly. ''That maybe true but you are still are our friend.'' Said Kaoru. ''Yeah, but whose fault do you think it was that we are mad at you?'' Asked Hikaru sarcastically. Haruhi just ignored that last comment and said. ''You now they won`t come after me at school and I`m not a cry baby that's afraid if everything.'' Said Haruhi facing the twins. ''So you admit that someone is after you…'' Said the twins in unison. ''…..''

Shit! I said it without even realizing it!

''What? Not going to answer?'' Said one of the twins. Haruhi didn`t answer.


	5. Chapter 5

When they arrived the club room Haruhi took out her notebooks placed them on a table and sat down to start studying. The twins just followed and sat in a couch near her.

15 mins later:

''Can you two stop staring at me, it`s getting annoying.'' Said Haruhi while closing her notebook. ''We don`t do as told.'' Said the twins in unison. ''Don`t you two have anything better to do!?'' Asked Haruhi getting pissed. ''Not really…''

''You now I`m not here to entertain you two.'' Yelled Haruhi. ''We now…'' said Hikaru. ''Then why are you two here?'' Asked Haruhi glaring at them. ''Because, something could happen to you.'' They responded. ''So what?''

''What do you mean , ''so what''?'' Asked Kaoru. ''You now, we are your friends if something happens to you we…, we will feel sad.'' Said Hikaru.

Haruhi`s Pov:

Sad…? I have cared about people before but, no one has ever cared about me. It`s weird…, I feel happy. But, that just gives me even more reason to not tell them about me…

Hikaru`s Pov:

After I finished that sentence Haruhi suddenly opened his eyes really big he was shocked, then a tiny smile came. In less than a few seconds it disappeared her face looked pained. I just wanted to hug him and make him feel better; I didn't want him to look sad… What!? I`m so confused but, hug him? Isn`t that weird? Other than Kaoru I have never wanted to hug anyone.

After club activities:

Haruhi looked around the room until she spotted Kyoya in a table typing on his laptop. Haruhi sighed as she approached him.

I really don't want to ask him but I guess I really don`t have another choice…

''Kyoya can I ask you a favor?''

''That depends, and of course it will cost you.'' Answered Kyoya. ''Of course….'' Murmured Haruhi dumbfounded. ''Do you know anything about Orion?'' Asked Haruhi. ''Orion? You mean the Castle that was burned some years ago and then rebuild again? If you are talking about that Orion then yes I could give you some information but what do I get in return?'' Asked Kyoya.

Haruhi twitched when she heard that and hesitated to answer, she knew he wanted more information regarding her. Kyoya smirked and was about to turn his back on her until she responded. ''Fine…I will tell you why I can`t tell you my name.'' Answered Haruhi. ''Deal, but I don`t have it now you will have to wait until tomorrow, I will give it to you after club activities.'' Said Kyoya going back to writing in his laptop.

''Can we come too.'' Asked the twins. Haruhi nor Kyoya had noticed them hearing to their conversation. ''It`s fine with me I have nothing to lose.'' Responded Kyoya. Haruhi just stared at them startled. Haruhi sighed took her back pack and left the clubroom.

As Haruhi left the room Kyoya , and the twins stared at her. ''Hikaru, Kaoru I need you two to bring me a picture of Haruhis mother.'' Said Kyoya. Both twins stared at Kyoya and then left the club room knowing he had a clue of something. ''It looks like her but that can`t be, unless…'' Murmured Kyoya.

''Wait up Haruhi!'' Yelled the twins in unison. ''What do they want now?'' Murmured Haruhi annoyed. ''Can we come with you to your house?'' Asked Hikaru as they walked out of the school. ''No.'' Responded Haruhi bluntly. ''Come on!''

''NO.'' Responded Haruhi. ''We will ask Kyoya to cut the debt by a third.'' Said Kaoru. ''Will Kyoya eve-'' Hikaru was cut off by Kaoru that pressed his hand against his mouth to prevent him from talking. ''Really…'' responded Haruhi. ''Yes!'' Responded Kaoru. ''Fine.''

Kaoru released Hikaru that was about to die because of lack of oxygen. After a while they arrived Haruhi`s house.

Kaoru released Hikaru that was about to die because of lack of oxygen. After a while they arrived Haruhi`s house. They climbed up the stairs and Haruhi took out the key and unlocked the door, as she opened the door the twins stepped in and Haruhi turned on the lights.

''I got to study, you guys can sit over there.'' Said Haruhi as she pointed at the couch they sat in last time. ''Really ? We came here and you are going to study?'' They complained. ''Hey I told you not to come, so stop winning or I`ll kick you out!''

''Fine!''

A while later:

While they were sitting on the couch Haruhi was studying in a table near it. ''Well this is boring…'' they murmured to them self's loud enough to make Haruhi hear it. ''Hey, Haruhi!'' Called Kaoru. ''Yes…'' Asked Haruhi getting a bad feeling about the way he had called her. ''Let`s play a game.'' They both said in unison. ''No, I got to finish the homework….''

''You are no fun….'' ''Haruhi!''Called Kaoru as she faced him. ''What is it know?'' She complained. ''Can we look at the pictures you showed to us last time?'' Haruhi looked at him annoyed. ''If I do, can you two please not bother me.'' They both looked at each other in agreement. ''Fine.''

Haruhi stood up and went to look for the album in the shelf that was beside us. Suddenly everything looked slow motion. He stood on his tiptoes to reach for it, he lost balance and the shelf fell on top of him. There was blood everywhere; I looked towards Kaoru that was in shock. The next thing I knew there was an ambulance outside and a group of doctors around him. Everything seemed unreal there was no sound I couldn`t hear anything. When the medics lifted him up he looked so lifeless blood was dripping from his head, he had lost a lot of blood. At that moment I felt useless I couldn't do anything for him. I was dazed. Then I snapped back into reality.

The next thing I knew my legs were moving on their own. It had started with a step when I realized that I was running after Haruhi. "Haruhi!" "Haruhi answer me!" Then I was stopped by a hand, Kaoru was tightening his grip when he said. "Don`t worry Hikaru, Haruhi is going to be alright.

They had been waiting about 9 hours already it was 6:00am and they had both fallen asleep. A nurse entered into the waiting room, and walked towards the twins shaking one`s arm. "Sir…" She waited for a response. "Sir!" At the second call they both woke up in a jump. The both looked at the nurse confused recalling all that had happened. "Haruhi!" Shouted Kaoru. "How's Haruhi?!"

"The miss is fine now but she needs a little of recess so she won`t be able to go to school today, I will show you to her room." The nurse said as they all stood up and started walking. "Miss?" Asked Kaoru confused as much as Hikaru. "Yes, she's really lucky to have you two as friends."

When they entered a room they saw a bed with a girl sleeping with really long and brunet hair. "Her head opened when the shelf fell on top of her. I will leave now." Said the nurse as she turned to her back and towards the door. "Excuse me but the person we are waiting for has short hair and it's a-'' Said Kaoru as he was cut off by the nurse. "Oh, yeah I forgot! The wig she had on was all full of blood and was on the way of the operation so we putted it away. If you need it back it`s on the reception table." And with that said the nurse left the room.

Hikaru and Kaoru looked at each other confused at what had just happened. "Haruhi`s a girl?" They both said in unison realizing it.


	6. Chapter 6

After a while I started feeling uncomfortable. "My head hurts…" I murmur barely hearable as I touch my head, my eyes are still half shot. "Miss" I hear an unfamiliar voice call up to me but, her voice… it`s fading. "Miss…"I could see a little light before, but…now, my eyes are completely closed and everything is dark. Am I going to die?

It doesn't matter if I die now no one will notice anyways… "BEEP….BEEP…."

Then a whole bunch of pictures, memories appear before me in full darkness. My parents death my uncles death, the curse, the body, the blood, my heartless face as I see this things happen before me. No, no… it actually felt horrible all those feelings wrapped up inside of me. I really need to learn on how to express myself. But, is it fine to feel this way towards the people that hated me with all their heart?

"Haruhi…" some is calling the voice is kind of familiar. Why, everyone I now is dead or wants me dead, why would someone call up to me? Yeah how could I forget? The Host club, would they miss me? I mean I have only known them for a while. "Haruhi!" the same voice of earlier now I know, the way the voice sounds its full of sadness and desperation.

I can`t die now. I can't let them feel how I felt. Do I care for them?

That doesn't even matter right now I can`t let my body give up. I have decided, I don`t want to die after all, not just yet. I want to take back what's right fully mine and stop running away from reality. Yeah, people died and I blamed myself because of it but, not anymore. It wasn`t I who did it in the first place, he just wanted to blame what was his fault on someone else; he was running away just like I was. I have been waiting long enough for someone to tell me it wasn`t my fault that it was everything was going to be ok. But I already knew there was no one that could do that, so what was I waiting for?

"Haruhi! Haruhi!" I had started calling after her when suddenly a bunch of medics were around her, the machine`s noise was driving me crazy, and the look that Kaoru had on wasn`t helping either. Then suddenly that sound that the machine makes after someone dies in a movie but you never think would happen to you, echoes through my brain as it sounds. My mind was blank, my mind was just…white I feel as if my heart would explode into pieces.

Why does my heart hurt when I see you hurt? Why do I feel as if I`m the one dying…but, now thinking about it that would be less painfull.

I was Hoping I was wrong, Hikaru hasn`t noticed yet but it`s obvious he was getting really close to Haruhi. I really was hoping I was wrong but, after I saw the doctors take a step back from the motionless body lying on the bed, all of the hopes of her getting better faded away.

She didn't looked as she had suffered, she looked as if she was only sleeping. Pale skin and silky hair, a life less human sized doll.

It feels almost like an eternity since the last time I saw light. Where am I? It`s cold and lonely down here, there`s water below me that reaches my ankle, the air here feels heavy and what I suppose to be the sky are mixed tones of purple, dark blue and dirty pink. Even if this place is big, its suffocating me I feel trapped.

Then I see a human figure approaching me. "Who is it?!"

Then I see a human figure approaching me. "Who is it?!" I dare to ask but there was no response from it. The next thing I knew it was standing before me. "Why don`t you die? You can just give up and go to the other side and finally meet your parents." The black figure said with a deadly smirk "After all why not you are the reason why she is dead, you killed everyone!"

"No, I can`t die! As for my parents they wouldn`t want me to die even if it meant I could meet them, we only have one chance in life and after that we spend the rest of our eternities in what we now as the afterlife. I`m not planning on wasting my life like that." Snapped back Haruhi at the shadow as it grew bigger in size. "Then I shall take you with me and make you pay for what you did to her."

"I`m sorry but, I`m not planning on dying not until I take what`s rightfully mine and live my life to the fullest. After all that`s why my mother sacrificed you."

My head hurts… As I opened my eyes I stared at an empty room. It had been a while since I had that dream. The screams of my cousin still hunting me. When the house was burning down my cousin had been able to escape but then he saw his mother trapped inside looking for him ,he decided to go in and look for her but before he turned his back he looked at me and said. "IfI don`t or at least hersurvive this fire, I swear I will hunt you down and drag you into hell with us." Of course, he died and nothing happened and nothing was going to happen but the 5 year old me didn't know that. I wish it did.

My legs were aching to be used. It had been a while since I have felt this alive; I looked down a crystal window down to the floor and saw a little garden in the side of the hospital. "I want to go there!"Then I covered my mouth when I noticed that Hikaru and Kaoru where sleeping in the other side of the room. You could see their swelled up eyes, they were all red. That kind of brought a small smile in to my face; it feels nice to have people care about you.

Wait, have they been here all night?! I mean is morning all ready. Am I getting my hopes up way to much or did they actually did wait?

Haruhi got startled as one of them moved their position and was crossing her fingers for them to not wake up. She waited a few seconds just to be sure and ran through the door as if they were going to wake up and drag her back in to bed. She knew they would be concerned after they wake up but she wasn`t letting this chance slip through. She finally actually felt free and knew what to do;but right now all she wanted was to be alone and enjoy while she could. That too she had to prepare herself for all the questions they were going to ask her later. With all the things that had happened the fact that she was a girl was something they already might have realized or got to now because of what had happened.

When I got to the front door I saw 4 people barge in to the reception table. I without a second though ran to the door beside me to the garden. 'I`m not planning on dealing with them right now I really need some fresh air and having Tamaki crying all over you like a baby, Kyoya staring at you with a look you would never want to deal with and Honey trying to push some cake into your mouth wasn`t going to help me get some.'

When I woke up I wondered why my eyes hurt. Then I remembered why I can`t even remember when was the last time I cried this hard. Then I eyes landed on the empty bed beside us and I felt my heart drop. "Where is Haruhi?" Kaoru then woke up and as he saw my expression and he looked back at the bed he panicked, we both jumped of the couch we were laying on and went to run outside when suddenly they came in.

"Where is Haruhi?" Tamaki asked with a worried tone. My voice cracked when I replied with "I, don`t now." They were going to start complaining but I really didn't want to hear any of it so I stormed out to go and look for Haruhi.


	7. Chapter 7

Hikaru was on his way out of the hospital when he spotted on the garden a girl lying on the grass staring up at the sky. "Haruhi?" He asked to himself as he headed to open the crystal door. In a closer up look she had one of her arms over her forehead and her eyes closed she was humming a song Hikaru supposed it was the one she always sang in the roof top. By now only a fool wouldn't have guessed it was her.

As he approached she sat up and gestured with her hand for him to sit down beside her. For a while none of them spoke until Hikaru broke the silence with the most unlikely question. "Why did you lie?" "Why do you think I did?" She asked back at him. "Would you for once answer my question with a real answer and not with another question?" He snapped back angry at her, she was big eyed for a moment until she realized he was just worried. "I was afraid . . . I was afraid they would come back and kill you guys." Hikaru`s face softened at the answer of his question. For a few seconds he stared at her she was looking forward and ignoring the fact that he was staring at her. Then he noticed her eyes were shining it looked beautiful until he notice it was that her eyes were getting watery.

Haruhi was not senseless she had feelings of course she would cry, anyone would but not anyone could have come this far without breaking down which surprised him because she hadn`t. He leaned forward and wrapped her up in his arms where she started to cry until she fell asleep.

A week had passed and Haruhi was realized from the hospital. Both Haruhi and Hikaru unaware of their feelings but obvious to anyone that got to know them and had seen them together. But of course someone needed to ask sooner or later and as she promised them last time she would tell them the whole story.

"When I was little I lived in the place everyone knows as Orion. Obviously no-one knows since it was kept a secret but Kotoko was my mother and she had a twin so as my father did oddly enough my mother and her twin fell in love with my father and his twin they got married but only one of them could be the heir to the throne my grandmother thought it was for the best for my mother to be the one but obviously my aunt thought otherwise after a few years she had my boy cousin that looked exactly like me and at the same time my mother had me. Then one day my aunt invited my mom me and father to eat with them weird because they hadn't talked since the day they decided my mom would be the heir during the time we were eating someone placed a bomb in the castle my mom saw this coming and when it was time to leave she took my cousin to the house instead of me but by the time my aunt noticed it was too late and she died trying to save the child that was already dead." Haruhi explained as they sat around a table in a coffee shop.

"Then who was the one that tried to kill you?" Asked Kyoya for the first time looking clueless.

"The had a younger sister, my mother and my aunt. She couldn't bare the thought that since she was born the heir to the thrown was already decided leaving her with nothing. The only way she was able to have what she wanted was the fact that both older twins were dead and since my existence is known by no-one of royal blood then I can`t take my place as queen that`s why she wants to kill me before someone notices. "

"But then I`m confused why didn't she kill you when she had the chance." Asked Tamaki.  
"Because without me she won't be able to find what she wants." She responded as she showed them her necklace.

"What is that?" Asked Kyoya.

"The key to the gates of gold."

"What is that?" Asked Honey. "Under the castle before it was destroyed there were two huge opened gates that on the other side of them people said there was a golden fountain that spilled out water of gold. Only members of the family knew about this of course but with years this place was forgotten by many and prohibited to enter by others because the people in the castle were misusing the gold in the place and selling it to other countries it wasn`t bad at the beginning but later on the place started to collapse because of the gold they had taken away. In the end the angel statue that was on the top of the fountain turned in to a golden key that was given to the queen, the gates were locked and people were prohibited to enter. The place where the fountain is was the only the beginning if the fountain dries the whole kingdom will cease to exist."

"She can`t get her hands on the key."

"Are you sure this will work?" Asked Haruhi sounding unconvinced. "To be honest I don`t know but it`s worth the try." Kyoya replied.

"You have the mark on your neck and you look exactly like your mother what more evidence will they need?"

They were inside the police department in front of the reception table. "With what shall we help you with?"

"Umm, well…"

After they explained everything in the police station they went to arrest Haruhi`s aunt. But by the moment they arrived there she was gone and nowhere to be found.

The castle was in chaos they needed someone to sit in the throne and guide them.

"I`m going." She announced. "What?" Hikaru asked as they all stared at her in confusion.

"They need someone with a noble blood line and as seen the situation who else better than me?" She added. "Thanks for everything until now." She vowed and turned to leave the room when. "Haru-

Hikaru started as she cut him of. "It`s Amane."

"What?"

"My name, my name it`s Amane. It`s been great knowing all of you." She then closed the door behind her not looking back as she heard the whole commotion begging to rise inside the room she had just been in she pressed her back against the door and slipped until she sat firm on the floor and a tear fell down from her cheek as she knew what was coming as soon as she gets to the castle.

She took one last look at Ouran`s Academy before she said. "It`s been nice knowing all of you…especially you Hikaru…"

When Haruhi got back to the castle she went directly towards gates of gold as where she remembered was told they were hidden when she entered the place what she had feared might not had been far from the truth. The place was dying. It may have been protected but without someone's affection the place was as good as dead.

"A life for a life as must the balance of the world must be restored…"She said with a straight face but her heart aching like it had never before. "I`m sorry…"

"For how much longer do I have to stand here seen him act like this for? It`s making me feel bad for him he`s been like this for the past week." Complained Tamaki. "You mean since Haruhi, I mean Amane left?" Replied Kaoru.

Hikaru was sitting on a chair beside the window staring into space. "Ugh I can`t stand this anymore!" Tamaki stood up and stomped towards were Hikaru was sitting. " What are you trying to do? Make us all depressed?!"

"Uh?"

"Don`t sound all confused! Yeah we all miss Amane but it`s obvious you miss her more. If you like her what the heck are you waiting for? Go and look for her you idiot!"

"You like her too don`t you?" As for that no response was given to Hikaru from Tamaki. "….sometimes you have to do what you think wright despite the consequences." Tamaki said in a croaked voice.

Hikaru looked at Tamaki one last time before he left running and said. "Thanks…" with a smile crossing his face.

How could I have been such an idiot? When it was so obvious! "Amane…"

THE END~

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first story I ever actually finished and it was like a year ago, to be honest now I read it and see how I write now and I`m like "Woah. I sucked at this... I have improved a fucking lot!" Maybe with a bit of more luck I will improve even more. So yeah not my best but still readable. It`s something I`m grateful to the internet for (no-one knows who I am.)
> 
> If u where able to stick with me till the end then I`m grateful!!


End file.
